Puis sans un mot ajouter
by Blaise le poussin masque
Summary: Slash HPDM Draco écrit un slash HPDM j'écris un slash HPDM Harry lit un slash HPDM... avec un 'twist in the tale' Réponses !
1. Puis sans un mot ajouter

*~*~*~*

Puis sans un mot ajouté, il relève les yeux. Il m'aime, voilà ce que ses yeux me disent. Ses yeux émeraude se fixent dans les miens. Une émeraude dans un lac d'acier. Ça doit être joli. 

Lentement, très lentement, je m'approche de lui. 

Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma langue contre sa langue. 

C'est tellement mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé… 

Je me recule un tout petit peu. 

Juste de quoi murmurer… 

« tu vois l'amour est vraiment à un pas de la haine… »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

voilà voilà ! The END !

J'espère que vous avez aimé… enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Alors review ! review ! 

Siou plait ? *_* ?

Mince, le tintement de la cloche. Il faut que j'aille à table.

Hop, vite fait, document manager, upload chapter, voilà !

edit story, nouvelle, paf, on met le titre, rempli tout, save settings…

Voilà !

Maintenant, arriver à la salle à manger le plus rapidement possible. Hop, on saute par-dessus l'escalier, sur la rampe, passage par le mur de la bibliothèque. Stop, on reprend son souffle et on entre calmement…

« Et bien, Draco, tu en as mis du temps à venir ! »

« Désolé mère. »

« Vous reprendrez bien de la salade très chère ? Encore sur ton ordinateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui père… »

« Merci Lucius. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas le temps que tu y passes, que peut-on bien faire d'intéressant sur internet. »

« Oh, beaucoup de chose, mère. »

« Dis-nous une chose convaincante, et ta mère et moi te laissons faire… Mais où ces imbéciles d'elfes ont-ils mis le sel ! Pardon, parle Draco. »

« Et bien, je me renseigne sur ce que les moldus pensent de nous. »

« Pardon ? » Père a le sourcil légèrement levé, et la fourchette de Mère est restée un instant immobile. Signes chez eux de très grande émotion. Ça a marché…

« Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, une moldue du nom de  J.K. Rowling a écrit un livre, qui par je ne sais quel miracle se trouve assez proche de la réalité. A quelques exceptions près. »

« Et le ministère n'a rien fait ? Lucius, vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? »

« Non… Ah ! si, je vois de quoi tu parles. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une moldue. Enfin, je ne sais plus trop, mais ce livre a été autorisé à la publication dans le monde moldu, parce qu'il facilite en fin de compte le travail du ministère. Le livre a eut beaucoup d succès, et a même engendré une sorte de folie… Vous comprenez que maintenant, si quelqu'un dit avoir vu un sorcier, on lui répond qu'il a trop lu ce livre, dont j'ai oublié le nom d'ailleurs… »

« Harry Potter, c'est le nom du livre. »

« Harry Potter ? n'est-ce pas un garçon dans ton année ? »

« Si mère. »

« Mais pourquoi lui ? qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? »

« Narcissa, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué le jeune Harry est un sorcier très prometteur, il a un potentiel des plus grand. Peu de sorciers ont la même puissance. »

« Oui… heu, dans le livre c'est un peu différent. Dans le livre si  j'ai bien compris, il aurait survécu à un mage noir extrêmement puissant et l'aurait défait. Donc il se fait tout le temps poursuivre par ce mage noir et par ses fidèles serviteurs. »

« Et est-ce quelqu'un que l'on connaît qui joue le rôle du méchant mage noir ? »

« Hum… c'est Voldemort, et vous, père, vous êtes son bras droit. »

Un silence, puis on éclate tous de rire.

« Ah, Ah, ah, le pauvre Tom, en grand méchant… Et moi aussi… Il faudra que je lui demande s'il a lu ce livre… »

« Mais Draco, si ton père est dedans, toi aussi sans doute ? »

« Oui, mère, moi je suis l'ennemi insupportable de Harry Potter. Celui qui le fait toujours tourné en bourrique. »

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri, pas un très beau rôle à ce que je vois… enfin, en même temps, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus proche de la réalité, non ? »

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis un insupportable petit garçon capricieux, coléreux, snob et horripilant ? »

« Ah ? tu es tout ça aussi ? L'auteur a vraiment fait un portrait ressemblant… »

« Père ! »

« Pardon, Draco. Narcissa, pourriez-vous demander aux elfes de passer au plat principal ? Mais tu ne diras pas que tu ne te bagarres tout le temps avec le jeune Potter… »

« Non, c'est vrai. Il veut être le chef, toujours plus fort que les autres… et moi aussi ! donc nos objectifs sont obligés de nous opposer. » Je fais un petit sourire. C'est vrai dans un sens ce que je dis.

« Je sais que tu es combatif, je suis assez fier de toi d'ailleurs. Mais… dis-m'en plus sur le Tom du livre… »

« Et bien, c'est une sorte de monstre, sans état d'âme qui décide de tuer tout le monde. Plus exactement tout les moldus, considérés comme race inférieure. C'est un personnage vraiment très antipathique. »

« C'est vraiment amusant. Enfin, amusant n'est peut-être pas le terme. Disons intrigant. Comment ce livre peut-il s'éloigner autant de la vérité en ce qui concerne Tom ou moi si j'ai bien compris, alors que certaines choses sont très semblables et même ressemblantes… »

« Peut-être est-ce dû mon ami… mais resservez-vous d'abord… oui, je pensais, ce livre a été autorisé à la publication par qui ? »

« Hum… voyons, c'était à l'époque… mais oui, bien sûr, c'était Fuddge ! Vous avez raison. Il avait tout intérêt pour les élections qui approchaient que le chef du parti Travailliste, son opposant, soit représenté comme un grand méchant… »

« Heureusement pour nous, personne n'a lu ce livre dans le monde sorcier. Et encore, je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé… Croyez-vous que les moldus soient déçus s'ils apprenaient que Voldemort, malgré son nom, n'était que le chef du parti travailliste et que ton père n'est pas un terrible personnage, mais seulement un représentant à la chambre des Lord, et accessoirement fidèle conseillé de Tom ? »

« Oh oui, je crois ! imaginez, mère, pour les moldus, ce monde est fantastique, il est différent, avec encore des grandes batailles qui remuent tout, permettent de mettre à nu les cœurs et de savoir ce que les gens pensent vraiment. Et les gentils gagnent toujours à la fin ! S'ils apprenaient qu'en fait il s'agit d'un monde parfaitement comme le leur, ils ne trouveraient pas ça drôle… »

« Tu as raison mon fils. Je vous ressers du vin, Narcissa ? »

« Non, merci. Mais dis-moi Draco, dans ce livre… as-tu une amie ? »

« Dans le livre, oui, mère. Mais seulement dans le livre, mère. Et malheureusement pour moi, c'est Pansy Parkinson… »

« Oh ! mon dieu Draco ! j'espère que jamais tu ne l'amèneras à la maison ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas très chère, je crois que Draco à un meilleur goût que ça… »

« Mais alors dis-moi, Draco, qui aurais-tu voulu que ce soit ? »

« Mère, ceci est une question très mal déguisée pour essayer de me faire dire si j'aime quelqu'un. Père, aidez-moi ! dites-lui que ce ne sont pas des questions que l'on pose ! »

« Mon pauvre Draco, j'ai déjà essayé… et ma mère faisait la même chose… c'est peine perdue… en revanche, je voudrais te poser une autre question. Le livre de cette dame est sur papier. Donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ça que tu lises sur internet. Qu'est ce que tu y fais donc ? »

Toujours très malin Père. Il sait faire diversion avec discrétion…

« Et bien, c'est la seconde phase en quelque sorte. Le livre ayant eu beaucoup de succès, de nombreuses personnes se sont emparées des personnages et écrivent des histoires. C'est plus drôle je trouve pour nous, parce que ça peut vraiment aller dans tous les sens… »

« Et alors dans ses histoires, est-ce que tu as une amie ? »

« Mère ! »

« Allons, mon petit Draco, il faut bien qu'une mère sache qui est le grand amour de son enfant ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas en lisant des histoires qu'on peut le savoir. D'ailleurs, il y a tout et n'importe quoi ! »

« Allons, dis-moi avec qui les gens te mettent… je suis curieuse, c'est tout. »

« Mais je vous l'ai dit, ça peut être tout le monde ! Depuis une jeune Weasley jusqu'à Harry Potter en passant par le Professeur Rogue ! »

« Oh ! vraiment ! c'est très intéressant tout ça ! Ces jeunes gens peuvent avoir une imagination débordante ! »

« N'est-ce pas Mère ! on ne peut rien en tirer ! me mettre avec Harry Potter ! » Pourvu qu'ils ne se doutent de rien !

« Non, Draco, quand je parlais d'imagination, je pensais à la jeune Weasley. Tout le monde sait que tu as trop de goût pour choisir une jeune fille charmante, certes, mais plus jeune, et d'une culture limitée… »

« Narcissa très chère, faites attention à ce que vous dites, regardez, Draco a du mal à refermer la bouche. C'est tout à fait inconvenant . »

« Vous avez raison. J'oublie à quel point ce petit est sensible. Allons, Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais il faut se ressaisir. Et… Oh mon Dieu, avez-vous vu l'heure ! il faut absolument partir, ou tu vas encore arriver en retard. Déjà aux vacances de février c'était juste. File dans ta chambre rétrécir tes bagages. Nous partons tout de suite. Lucius, viendrez-vous avec nous ? »

« Désolé très chère, le travail m'attend. Au revoir Draco. Sois sage, ne réfléchis pas trop à ce que t'a dit ta mère. Travail bien, sois le meilleur. Ne te sens pas obligé de régler tous les problèmes d'un coup. Ecris-moi si tu en as le temps. Et amuse-toi bien. »

« Heu… merci Père. »

« De rien mon fils, on se revoit pour les grandes vacances. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Père. »

« Allez, Draco, j'ai demandé à un Elfe de rétrécir tes bagages, les voici. Tu les as mis dans ta poche qui ferme bien ? »

« Oui mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Savez-vous que j'ai eu 18 ans en février ? »

« Mais oui mon chéri, seulement, tu seras toujours mon petit à moi. »

« Si vous le dites Mère. »

« Pré-au-Lard ! »

« Pré-au-Lard. »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ces parents sont vraiment très étonnants parfois. Mère qui trouve étonnant qu'on me mette avec Ginny Weasley et non avec Harry Potter… Peut-être que se sera plus simple de leur dire que je ne pensais d'abord…

Bon, malgré ce que dit Père, la réflexion est obligatoire. La petite rentrée à Poudlard c'est bien passée. 

A part cet incident, bien sûr. Incident ? peut-on vraiment appeler ça un incident ? Une rencontre avec Potter dans un couloir, et en plus il ne s'était rien passé… Pas de bagarre, ça change…

Enfin rien passé… Du moins en surface… Oui, à la rigueur, vu ma réaction interne et invisible (accélération du rythme cardiaque, serrement de l'estomac et d'autres encore…) on pourrait appeler ça un incident.

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ces vacances de Pâques, et la découverte des « fanfictions » ont changé beaucoup de choses. 

Mais aussi, pourquoi avoir lu toutes ces fics avec Harry Potter ! et même, plus que lire… en écrire !

Oui, oui, je sais, j'aurais dû y réfléchir avant. C'était juste drôle au début, mais se mettre en scène comme ça, exprimer ses vrais sentiments… On se prend à son propre jeu… Et maintenant dès que Potter apparaît, toutes les images inventées, les situations imaginées refont surfaces… 

Il faut trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du problème. 

Soit oublier Potter. Mais ce n'était pas possible, parce que le vrai Potter était encore mieux que ceux des fics. Du moins, plus à mon goût. Et non ! je ne fantasme même pas sur un Harry imaginaire, mais sur le vrai, sur celui que j'ai appris à connaître en 7 ans…

Soit s'arranger pour que Harry se mettent à penser aux mêmes genres de choses que moi. 

En fait, la seule solution satisfaisante, serait que Harry Potter lise aussi des fanfictions. 

Mais ça, ça ne va pas être facile. Potter n'a peut-être jamais vu d'ordinateur, si ce que l'on dit de sa famille est vrai. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, il sait comment cela marche…

Dumbledore a dit que la bibliothèque c'est équipé d'ordinateur. C'est peut-être là la solution…

Bon il faut voir ce que l'on peut faire de ces ordinateurs. On pourra toujours imaginer un moyen d'amener Potter devant, alors qu'une page stratégique est mise… ou alors pirater l'ordinateur… enfin, je trouverai bien quelque chose…

Autant y aller maintenant, il ne doit y avoir personne à la bibliothèque, les cours ne reprennent que demain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tiens, il y a une personne dans la bibliothèque. Une seule, mais elle est devant l'ordinateur. Hé ! mais c'est Potter. Oups, répétez trois fois, « avoir le contrôle de son corps est le maître mot de la puissance ».  avoir le contrôle de son corps est le maître mot de la puissance, avoir le contrôle de son corps est le maître mot de la puissance, avoir le contrôle de son corps est le maître mot de la puissance… Voilà ! ça va mieux.

Bon ! mais ça veut dire qu'il sait s'en servir le petit Harry !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait…

Oups, je crois que je connais la mise en page… Il n'y a pas de doute. L'écriture sur tout l'écran, la typographie si spécial, et le célèbre petit bouton « submit review » en bas à gauche…

Pourvu qu'il ne lise pas du Harry/Ginny. Ce serait la fin de tout.

S'approcher sans faire de bruit. Il a l'air passionné. Il ne se rend même pas compte que je suis juste derrière lui. Alors, que lit-il…

« Puis sans un mot ajouté, il relève les yeux. Il m'aime, voilà ce que ses yeux me disent. Ses yeux émeraude se fixent dans les miens. Une émeraude dans un lac d'acier. Ça doit être joli. Lentement, très lentement, je m'approche de lui. Ses lèvres… »

Nan ! pas ça ! oups, là, j'ai fait du bruit.

Harry se retourne. Mon dieu, il est vraiment… beau !

Hé mais, il part en courant ! Mais ça va pas ! Pas question de le laisser partir comme ça.

Il court vite, on est déjà dehors.

« Arrête de me courir après ! Draco, laisse-moi ! »

« Pas question. Maintenant que je sais qu'on pense la même chose. »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas possible ! Nous nous détestons, comment pouvons nous penser la même chose ? J'aurais peut-être pu t'accepter mais là…»

« S'il te plait, Harry, cesse de parler comme dans une fic. On est dans la réalité, là… »

« Parce que tu trouve que la situation est réaliste toi ? On se crie dessus pendant 7 ans, et tout d'un coup tu me cours après ! »

« Harry, tu n'as pas lu la fin de la fic je crois… Elle dit 'l'amour est à un pas de la haine.' »

« Tu… tu l'as lu, toi ? mais tu t'en souviens par cœur ? mais… ce n'est pas possible… ou alors… tu… tu l'as écrite ? »

Il est joli Harry quand il regarde par terre. Le rouge aux joues.

« Je l'ai écrite. Je… je crois que je t'aime. Enfin, oui, je pense que l'on peut dire ça. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que je te l'ai dit une centaine de fois sur tous les tons possibles. J'ai un peu trop lu de fanfics. Et évidemment, il faut évidemment que ce soit maintenant le plus plat. Mais… je… »

« Je crois que je t'aime aussi. Je veux dire… si c'est toi qui l'as écrite… cette histoire… alors tu dois m'aimer, et moi… »

« Toi ? »

« Et bien, je… »

Mais il s'arrête encore.

Puis sans un mot ajouté, il relève les yeux. Il m'aime, voilà ce que ses yeux me disent. Ses yeux émeraude se fixent dans les miens. Une émeraude dans un lac d'acier. Ça doit être joli. 

Lentement, très lentement, je m'approche de lui. 

Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma langue contre sa langue. 

C'est tellement mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé… 

Je me recule un tout petit peu. 

Juste de quoi murmurer… 

« tu vois l'amour est vraiment à un pas de la haine… »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

voilà voilà ! The END !

J'espère que vous avez aimé… enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Alors review ! review ! 

Siou plait ? *_* ?

Mince, le tintement de la cloche. Il faut que j'aille à table.


	2. Réponses aux reviews !

Merci vraiment beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! ça nous a fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de voir que vous aviez aimé en cette tragique période de joie… Enfin bref. Merci de tout cœur !

**_Les questions qui reviennent plusieurs fois… :_**

**Y aura-t-il une suite : **non ! on a écrit cette fic seulement pour faire une unité… une 'mise en abyme' de l'écriture de fic sur ff.net… faire une suite serait tout casser… Si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur les intentions tordues  des auteurs, vous pouvez aller voir la réponse à Céline.s…

**Le comportement de Lucius, Narcissa et sonner pour aller à table : ** alors, en fait pour tout ce passage, on s'est inspiré d'un déjeuner normal chez nous… donc oui, chez nous aussi on sonne pour aller à table… et Lucius et Narcissa sont sans doute complètement OOC… ils ressemblent un peu à nos grand-parents… (chute, il faut pas le dire…)

~*~*~*~

**_Réponses à vous !_**

**Cyngathi : **merci ! j'ai essayé de changer un peu… c'est bien si ça a marché !

**Lady-Amy-Malfoy : **un petit bijou… vraiment ! c'est gentil ! merci ! (j'en profite pour dire qu'on attend toujours ta fic !… hé, hé, hé…)

**Petit fleur la fée : **oui, oui, je connais bien les fractales… très bien… trop bien… je suis littéraire, mais toujours continué les maths à côté… c'est pour ça qu'on pensait plutôt à la mise en abyme qu'aux fractales, mais ça marche très bien comme ça aussi ! merchi !

**Dod : **waow ! notre prêtresse-directrice ! merchi ! ça ne marche que sur ff.net… mais notre cerveau commence à imaginer aussi une situation sur Ombre et Folie… il faudra y réfléchir… bisouxes !

**Nicolina : ** le plaisir de recevoir une review de toi… c'est fantastique ! merci encore pour tout ! bisouxes !

**Hat'chan : **je crois qu'il y en a qui t'en veulent… (c'est Célinette, nous, on reste neutre….) oh… je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu une dizaine de page… Je n'ai pas vu The Hours, j'en ai bcp entendu parler mais je n'y pensais pas (du moins je ne crois pas…) en écrivant la fic ! je verrai bien Kidman en Nacissa, non ?  oh ! tom au parti travailliste… ouais… heu… on va voir hein… comme ça j'ai pas d'idée, mais ça peu toujours venir aux moments les plus étranges… Pour Lucius, en fait, on c'est un peu inspiré de ce qui se passe chez nous… voilà merci beaucoup de ta review ! bisouxes !

**Saeel' : **Argh ! notre couverture n'a pas tenu ! comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'on était Harry et Draco ? ok, mais on te dis pas qui fait Manu, la fille… hé, hé… Hum, pauvre Daniel Radcliff, se prendre pour Harry… il en est bien loin… C'est un peu stupide de dire tout ce qu'on vient de dire puisque en en effet, la fic était un peu une façon de dire « tout cela ne sont que des délires » comme tu le dis si bien ! Enfin, ça e rajoute sur la composition des personnages ! bisouxes à toi qu'on adore !

**Koh22 : **merci merci ! la fin permet de faire la boucle ! a +  peut-être !

**Célinette : **coucou ! si on a mis dans ton petit cœur autant de plaisir que tu en mets dans le notre ! alors c'est beaucoup ! surtout ce que tu dis sur la délicatesse, en fait c'est pas facile à faire, pour que ça ne tombe pas dans le ridicule… merci beaucoup ! bisouxes toujours ! 

Re : ^^ !alors tu contestes ! tu en a parfaitement le droit… c'est vrai que tu étais la première… je transmet à Hat'chan, nous on reste neutre… (ça nous dérange pas d'avoir deux plus grandes fans… Si vous voulez, on fait une Manu, l'autre Blaise ? mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… de toutes les façons, ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aime ! et ta fic aussi…) Les titres… peut-être l'influence de Nicolina ? ils sont géniaux ses titres… sais pas. C'est vrai que c'est un peu là la 'magie' de la littérature. Parce que 'puis sans un mot ajouter' c'est 'puis sans ajouter un mot' mais la première version est beaucoup plus 'poétique' que la seconde, simplement parce qu'elle ne suit pas l'ordre de la langue courante parlée…   Ah et c'est là que tu demande pour les deux reviews… bon, j'ai répondu sur l'autre fic ^^ merci encore ! bisouxes très fort !

**La crevette : **un mot : merci ^^ !

**Frites12 : ** merci ! nan, pas de suite… mais sans doute d'autres histoires ! merci encore ! kiss 

**Celine.s : **merci ! oui, la fin, c'est comme le début, pour faire une sorte de serpent qui se mord la queue. Pour donner l'impression que la fic que l'on vient de lire est celle écrite par Draco, et que Harry va la lire, se faire prendre par Draco puis finir comme elle a commencé… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sache plus ou est la réalité…

Sinon, on avait pensé au début faire faire à Draco une fic différente, mais finalement, on a préféré laisser comme ça… voilà merci de la review ! bisouxes !

**Ivrian : ** merci beaucoup ! je suis dans tes favoris ! je suis dans tes favoris ! je suis dans tes favoris ! Heu… pardon… merci encore ! j'espère en faire d'autres qui te plaisent !

**Enyo85 : **voui ! tout compris ! merci ! et bisouxes de bonne année en retard !

**Saral : **merci, on est touché… merci encore ! (tu n'écris pas ? peut-être devrais-tu essayer…)

**Egwen : **ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes le style ! alors cette fic n'as pas vraiment d'application concrète on va dire… ^^ et non ! on ne lit jamais trop de fic ! voilà ! bisouxes bien à toi !

Merci encore et toujours et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
